Are There Angels?
by Experiment 6462
Summary: A re-write to Stitch! The Movie. Before the experiments were scattered, Stitch grabbed 624's pod. But the dangers are so great, he has to reform her alone. When he develops feelings for Angel, will he be able to reform her, or fall for her evil charms?
1. Discovery

Are There Angels?

By Experiment 6462

A/N: Although I have given my take on what happens to Angel, I am still not entirely pleased with it… Compared against every single other experiment, she barely got a fair chance to prove herself. So I'm giving her a fair chance… by going back and changing some things that happened in Stitch! The Movie…

I am also returning to first-person POV with this story. It'll begin in Stitch's POV, and I may switch to others' POV depending on the situation. I have not abandoned 'Believe', just taking a small break from it...

As Dr. Hämsterviel was being carried onto the ship by a pair of guards, the Grand Councilwoman was determining what to do about my cousins. Initially, she wanted to evacuate the Earth and blow it up, along with my cousins.

But Lilo was trying to convince her to let the two of us find the experiments and put them in their one true place.

"That's crazy talk!" Pleakley cried. "Finding six hundred twenty-five…"

"Six hundred twenty-three," Jumba corrected him.

"Naga," I further corrected him, pulling my secondary arms out. "Six hundred twenty-two."

I held out a pink pod with the numbers 624 on it, grinning. Jumba, however, seemed less than pleased to see this pod.

"Experiment 624? How were you able to be gettingk your hands on that pod? Are you knowingk what 624 is beingk capable of?"

To his great surprise, I answered, **_"Yep. 624 was designed to return any experiments that were turned good back to evil, through a song she sings. Her effect, however, fails to work on any experiments created after her. So, 625 and myself are immune to her effect."_**

"She is beingk too big of risk to take chances with. Give me pod, 626."

"Naga. **_She's the responsibility of Lilo and myself to reform."_**

"It is not so simple, 626. The siren-y song of 624 is not limited to effectingk experiments. Her song will be workingk on basically anyone except yourself and 625."

I frowned at that.

'Well Jumba… it looks like you outdid yourself with this experiment… A real cutie, but if no one can really help her… it's not looking good,' I thought.

**_"So you're saying if I want to reform her, I'll have to do it… alone?"_**

"If you are wantingk to do such a thing, then yes. But I will be warningk you right now. She may not be able to be turningk you to evil, but please do not be lettingk yourself be swayed by 624's good looks. If she is to be realizingk that you are hooked on her beauty, she will be manipulatingk you to be gettingk her way," he warned me.

I nodded. That really didn't come as too much of a surprise, but by that time it was too late. Just that little picture of her I had seen from the container was enough to draw me in, and choose to save her before Lilo got rid of the container…

(The day before…)

"Wait, Stitch!" Lilo told me, right before I dumped the container into the tub. "We don't need all of them. Just look for one that can recharge the ship."

I pulled the container back down, and started browsing through the experiment catalog. I didn't know how Jumba had categorized the experiments, so I just started at the end, and worked my way back towards the beginning. First came me, then the one prior to me, 625, who, if successful, would have been the last experiment instead of me. Then came 624.

'Hmmm… interesting design… let's take a closer look,' I told myself. 'If Lilo asks, I can just claim that I thought maybe she produced electricity from her antenna.'

"Experiment 624," the container announced, pulling up a larger picture of her. "Primary function: Conversion of good beings to evil."

I grinned as a larger picture of her came up, but when the container said she made good to evil, I sighed and frowned.

'Then I guess it's hopeless. We're never going to need her…'

"Stitch! Don't worry about that one, just keep looking for one that can charge up the ship!"

(Present time)

Then I grinned, realizing just how lucky I was to have gotten this pod… if I had been any slower, then Gantu might have gotten me, or her pod might have landed somewhere on the island, and it would probably be a long while before I saw her again.

(Earlier…)

As Lilo and I boarded Gantu's ship, Cobra tried to catch us, without success.

"Container ready, select experiment," the computer said, as we left Earth's atmosphere.

Dr. Hämsterviel chuckled evilly, and said, "So many nasty experiments! I shall wreak mayhem on the stinky Galactic Empire!"

I surprised him and Gantu by swinging down, upside down.

"Thank you!" I told them, grabbing the container and going back up above, near a closed window.

"What!" Hämsterviel cried.

"You little trog!" Gantu growled.

I tossed the container to Lilo, and then hopped behind Gantu. As Lilo held his attention with the container, I climbed up his back, and motioned for Lilo to toss it to me.

"Pesky Earthling!" Gantu yelled.

"You want it?" she teased. "Catch!" she cried, throwing it towards him.

I intercepted the container, and hopped away, dodging plasma shots from Gantu's blaster.

"Meega nala kweesta!" I taunted my enemies, blowing a raspberry and wiggling my ears.

Hopping mad, Hämsterviel cried, "Get them back, get them back!"

Gantu decided to fire a net at me. In one fluid motion, I grabbed it, swung around, and used the net as a whip, to disarm Gantu. The blaster slid along the floor as he cried out in surprise.

Lilo had crawled down to some controls, and looked back at that window.

"The window!" she remarked, opening it with a nearby switch.

The window opened up, and acted as a vacuum. This acted as the perfect diversion.

'Now or never!' I thought.

I quickly tapped the container until it got to Experiment 624, while pulling one of my secondary arms out quickly. I tapped it again. A pink pod with the number 624 on it came out. I placed it in my secondary arm, retracted it, and set the container back to it being ready.

"The window's open!" Gantu yelled as I did this.

"Warning! Window open!" the computer also announced.

I tossed the container to Lilo, who cried, "Be free, cousins!" and threw it out the window.

"No!" Gantu roared, running and just grabbing the container.

But just when he relaxed, the top came open, and the 623 remaining pods spilled out over Hawaii…

(present time)

Now I turned to Lilo. I knew she would need my help to catch my other cousins… but if we neglected 624 until later, she could come to cause us major troubles…

But Lilo had been paying attention to Jumba's words.

"Stitch, you go ahead and reform this experiment yourself. I understand what could happen. I can wait for you to reform her, and then we can all work together to get the remaining experiments!"

A grin crossed my face, and I hugged Lilo.

"Mahalo," I told her. Turning to Jumba, I asked, **_"Is it alright if I use your ship for her to stay in, and for me to work with her?"_**

"I would rather you were not usingk my ship to do such a thing… but this is beingk an extreme case, so I will let you. Is there anything else you are goingk to be needingk?"

**_"Just to make sure that no one else comes in… whether you guard the entrance yourself, or set up some sort of barrier…"_**

"Consider that as to beingk already done."

But even with all of that, I knew I would have my work cut out for me…


	2. Activation

Are There Angels?

Chapter 2: Activation

A/N: It'll be a little while yet before I go back to Believe, but I'm going to work on this in the meantime. To answer reviews:

Anonymous but Impressed: Yes, I do prefer working on slightly A/U fics, for the reason that trying to stay within what's already been woven would irritate me very much. This story is how I wanted things to go for Angel, had she been given the fair chance every other experiment has seem to have gotten...

Wouldn't You Like To Know: Yes, that's what I thought when the idea first hit me. That's another reason why I love A/U fics, because it allows me to try out some ideas that would be impossible to write within the limitations of the universe.

We arrived home soon after the Grand Councilwoman left Earth. She had given us her permission to find my remaining cousins, and find the one true place for each of them. As I looked at 624's pod, several feelings ran through me.

I was curious about her. This was the very first female experiment I had ever seen, and I wondered how we differed, besides in powers. I wondered about her personality and behavior, among other things.

I was also a little fearful of her. We were designed for different things, and even though I was immune to her song, just thinking about what she could do to others frightened me a tiny bit.

But the one feeling that I felt the most was that of exhilaration. I was built from what Jumba had learned about the 625 experiments he had built before me. To meet the ones who inspired him to create me was really exciting me.

Still, my slight fear prevented me from activating her right away. I played around with Lilo for a little while, until Jumba brought the subject back up.

"626, have you started with the reformingk of 624?" he asked me.

"Naga," I told him, knowing that I should have started already.

"Well, what are you waitingk for? If you are not doingk it now, then she will be causingk more trouble later."

I nodded. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then entered Jumba's ship and closed it behind me. I placed the glass on the floor, and dropped the pod into the glass. It started to glow, before there was a bright flash.

When the light cleared, the same pink experiment I had seen yesterday stood before me. She had long antennae that curved upwards slightly, and then back down, like hair. On her chest was a white 'V'. Other than those differences, I could have been looking at a mirror image of myself.

624 blinked a couple times, and looked around in confusion.

"Heh… ha… hi!" I greeted her.

As she continued to look around, she realized that she was trapped on the ship. So she took a breath, and began singing.

"Acoota, chi-meeto igatta no moota Nagatong nala Itume te dooka..."

As nice as that sounded, the song had a dark theme to it, and I could see why an earlier experiment would be drawn back to being evil. I took a couple steps back and chuckled, which probably convinced her that I was evil.

_"Well, now that you are evil again…"_ she said, smirking, "y_ou can help me find any other experiments that may have miraculously been turned back to good."_

Chuckling, I responded, **_"Uh, I don't think so, 624. You're not turning anyone evil today."_**

_"What? Are you disobey me? You're supposed to be evil!"_

**_"Exactly, and that's because your song has no effect on me at all."_**

_"Either that means you're evil…"_ she murmured, as I shook my head, _"or you're 625. But I thought 625 was yellow…"_

**_"He is yellow. I'm 626,"_** I clarified.

_"626? Jumba said that 625 would be his greatest and last experiment…"_

**_"I have all the same powers that 625 has, except for the fact that he is lazy and likes to make sandwiches."_**

_"Huh…Never expected that. But I still want to go and sing!"_ she cried in a singsong voice.

**_"No. You won't be doing that as long as I'm here to reform you."_**

_"You, reform me?"_

_**"Yeah, and if possible, find a way to make your power work for good."**_

Much to my surprise, 624 burst out into laughter.

**_"What?"_**

_"What you said… hehehe… My power… hehe… for good… AHHAHA!"_ she laughed.

**_"Yeah. You would be the third experiment reformed."_**

_"Ooooh… 3 out of 626… hehahaha!"_

_**"Better 3 out of 626, and eliminating the chance for them to be returned to evil, then to have 625 out of 626, and then suddenly have to reform the 623 before you again, plus yourself."**_

624 stood up and stopped laughing, but was still wearing a smirk.

_"That's why Jumba created me. To make all the experiments before me evil on the off chance that some of those fools from the Galactic Alliance managed to reform some of them, and make them soft."_

_**"If I were you, I would be thanking the Galactic Alliance that you're even here right now. If not for my friend Lilo and myself, then this entire planet would have been destroyed. I would have been forced to leave your pod here as the planet was destroyed."**_

Now I had caught her attention.

**_"Now then… we should probably think of a name for you. I'm Stitch. We named 221 Sparky…"_**

_"221? The electrical surge experiment? Humor me and tell me how you managed to find a good place for his power…"_

_**"He operates a lighthouse by his own power. It's big enough so he doesn't overpower it."**_

_"So? That means nothing for me. Nobody needs, much less wants, something that can turn others from good to evil."_

_**"Someone,"**_ I corrected her, **_"not something. You're not an object; you've got your own hopes, dreams, despairs, and nightmares. And besides, you don't need to benefit people with your power. You could just benefit a few by being in their company."_**

She smiled at me, and I started feeling dizzy. I started arguing with myself in my head.

'Get a grip, it's just another cute girl… There are only a few thousand of those on this island alone,' one part said.

'But how many of them can you actually relate to? How many are experiments? Jumba might have created a handful, if you're lucky…' came the response from the other side.

I shook off my argument, and turned back to 624.

**_"So have you thought of a name?"_ **I asked her.

_"Well, Jumba usually referred to me as a siren…"_

_**"But Siren is not a name for a good experiment. Sirens are always evil…"**_

_"Then you come up with a better name,"_ she challenged me.

I closed my eyes and started thinking. Very shortly, I came up with a name, but I kept thinking for another minute. I opened my eyes and gave a suggestion.

**_"How about Angel? Angels are supposed to sing, and look beautiful."_**

_"Me? An Angel! I have no wings, no halo… In fact,"_ she said, brushing her antennae with a hand, _"these antennae are more like demon's horns…"_

**_"Not every angel has to have visible wings…"_** I told her. **_"Some angels have dulled halos. All that's needed is a little polish, and it will shine brightly. Trust me, I've been there."_**

And I had… when I first arrived on Earth, after having met Lilo. Angel thought she was evil, she had nothing on me… I had used Lilo only to protect myself from being captured. Until I nearly lost her, all I had cared about was myself…

Yet this Angel who stood before me, blushing softly, didn't know about what I had done, so she thought herself to be evil. Compared against my beginnings, she truly was an angel.

_"So… why are you so interested in finding all of Jumba's experiments? You don't seem to want them to take over the universe. If you're not after them for that, then there seems to be very little in it for you,"_ Angel noted.

**_"Until very recently, I didn't know about you… any of you before me,"_** I explained. **_"In a sense, we're all cousins making up one big o'hana, or family."_**

Angel made a face at that description.

_"Cousins? Ew!"_ she shrieked, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

**_"No, not really related! We just make up a big o'hana of experiments. And o'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten,"_** I clarified.

Looking out the window, I saw that it was much later than I thought. I stretched and yawned.

**_"Whoa… I'm beat!"_** I said groggily.

_"What, you're getting tired already?"_ she mocked.

But then she yawned as well, and I grinned at her.

_"Don't even…"_ she muttered.

**_"C'mon,"_** I motioned, **_"beds are this way."_**

We crawled into separate beds, and talked for a little bit. After a little while,I shut out the lights.

_"Good night, Stitch."_

_**"Good night, Angel."**_


End file.
